Augenblicke
by Naurelen
Summary: Kurze Zeit vor dem Angriff der Orks auf die Hornburg: Eowyn trauert um Aragorn.


Augenblicke

Während seine Gedanken um Aragorn kreisten, eilte er durch die Hornburg. Er ignorierte die Betriebsamkeit. Wie sinnlos war sein Tod, sein Kampf mit den Wargreitern. Hatte er nicht mehr von ihnen töten können?

Er flüchtete hinauf auf die höchsten Zinnen der Hornburg. Tränen traten in seine Augen. Kein Mensch sollte ihn erblicken, seine Tränen sehen. Stimmen summten und Rufe drangen zu ihm hinauf. Unter ihm herrschte ein Treiben wie in einem Bienenkorb. Er hatte jedoch kein Ohr dafür.

"Ich wusste nicht,", hörte er eine leise Stimme, "dass Elben trauern." Er drehte sich um. In einer kleinen Nische saß Éowyn, die Nichte König Théodens. Sie musste bereits geraume Zeit dort hocken. Ihr Gesicht tränennaß. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Langsam trat er näher. "Doch, Herrin Éowyn", sagte er heiser, "wir Elben sind in der Lage zu trauern." "Warum", fragte sie, "warum ist dies geschehen?" Legolas blickte in die Ferne. "Darauf gibt es keine Antwort", erwiderte er, "nur die Valar wissen, was das Schicksal birgt. – Ihr hattet euer Herz an Aragorn verloren?" "Ich weiß es nicht", rauh klangen ihre Worte, "vielleicht?"

Erneut liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Legolas nahm neben ihr Platz. Legte behutsam den Arm um sie. "Weint nur, Herrin Éowyn", flüsterte er, "Tränen erleichtern das Herz." "Ich hätte ihn nie für mich gewinnen können. - Oder, Herr Legolas?" Es schmerzte ihn ihr die Illusion zu rauben, doch er musste die Wahrheit sprechen. "Nein, Herrin Éowyn. Sein Herz hatte Arwen Undómiel empfangen. Und er wird ihr selbst im Tod gehören. Sobald Arwen von Aragorns Tod erfährt, beginnt sie zu sterben. Ihr Herz wird brechen. Sie wird dahinsiechen, bis der Tod sie erlöst." Seine Worte waren leise. Unendliche Trauer schwang darin mit.

Erschrocken sah Éowyn ihn an. "Ist es tatsächlich wahr", fragte sie leise, "ihr Elben sterbt an gebrochenem Herzen?" "Wir Elben lieben oft", erwiderte Legolas, "die Liebe ist uns nicht fremd. Doch unser Herz vergeben wir nur ein einziges Mal in unserem Leben. Wenn diese Liebe stirbt so stirbt ein Teil von uns. - Und wir sterben alsbald." Einige Zeit verstrich. Unter ihnen der Lärm drang unwirklich hoch.

"Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen", sagte Legolas, "eine Geschichte zweier Herzen." Éowyn trocknete sich die Tränen und rückte ein wenig ab. Sie mochte den Elben zwar, fühlte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm hingezogen. Dankbar nahm sie indes seinen Umhang, der sie wärmte. Legolas blickte kurz in die Ferne, dann begann er zu erzählen ...

"... Es ist erst wenige Sonnenläufe her, da begleitete ich einen Kampfgefährten von mir und seine Gemahlin. Bereits einige Zeit vorher hatten sich unsere Pfade gekreuzt. Damals waren sie den Bund noch nicht eingegangen. Anordil Glordoronion kannte ich als außergewöhnlichen Kämpfer und Heiler. Sie hieß Arwen. Arwen Ceridwen. Sie war ein Mensch. Aber ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch. In Bruchtal hörte ich ihre Geschichte in der Halle des Feuers, als sie diese ihrer Namensschwester erzählte."

"Eine Frau der Menschen", fragte Éowyn, "wie ist das möglich? Wer gab ihr diesen Namen?" Legolas lächelte. "Der Zufall ließ sie in Mittelerde stranden. Magie hatte sie in unsere Welt gerissen und hierher gebracht. Nach allem was ich dort in der Halle des Feuers hörte, gab ihr Vater ihr den Namen Arwens in tiefer Verehrung vor der hohen Elbin. Bei den Elben Cilliens fand sie Zuflucht und ihre Liebe – Anordil. Sie wusste es damals nur nicht. Es vergingen viele Monate, bis sie es erkannte und dann bereit war den Bund zu schliessen."

"Es ist demnach möglich", warf Éowyn ein, "Elben und Menschen können den Bund eingehen?" "Ja", entgegnete Legolas, "es ist möglich, obgleich es nicht gerne gesehen wird. Es geschieht gelegentlich, dass ein Elb oder eine Elbin sich einen menschlichen Gefährten nimmt. Doch seltener verschenkt er oder sie sein Herz. Für uns Elben ist jenes Geschenk ein weitreichender Entschluss. – Doch ich wollte von Arwen und Anordil erzählen. - Schon in Bruchtal war es für mich offenkundig. Diese beiden gehörten einander. Auch die anderen Elben sahen es. Anordils Augen trugen ein Feuer, das ihn verriet. Und Arwen? - Nun, sie trug es ebenfalls in sich, selbst wenn sie die Liebe nicht wahrhaben wollte. Bis sie es akzeptierte sollte jedoch geraume Zeit vergehen. Wir wanderten einige Monate durch die Wälder Mittelerdes. Ich zeigte ihnen Aradhrynd, meine Heimat. Von dort aus zogen sie in die Nordlande, auf der Suche nach einem Torstein, der Arwen in ihre Welt bringen würde."

"Sie beabsichtigte zurück zu gehen", aus Éowyns Stimme klang Unglauben, "warum? Sie hatte doch ihre Liebe gefunden." Legolas sah sie an. "Pflicht", erwiderte er, "das Joch, das auch ihr verspürt. – Die Pflicht war es, die Arwen in ihre Welt rief. In der Halle des Feuers sprach sie von dem Mord an ihrer Familie. Davon, dass sie den Grund nicht wusste und sie sich nicht erklären konnte, warum ihre Familie zu Tode kam. Diese Ungewissheit nagte an ihr. Sie verlangte nach Antworten auf ihre Fragen. Daher suchte sie den Weg zurück. - Als wir uns wieder trafen, war mehr als ein Sonnenlauf vergangen. Ich befand mich auf dem Weg nach Aradhrynd an die Feuer meines Volkes. Arwen, Anordil und eine Handvoll Söldner begleiteten zwei junge Händler auf ihrem Weg in die Eisernen Berge. Diese trugen die Absicht dort Handelsbeziehung mit dem Zwergenvolk zu schließen und ..."

"Handelsbeziehungen mit Zwergen", unterbrach ihn Éowyn, "die Aussichten sind äußerst gering. Das Volk der Zwerge hat sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten immer weiter zurückgezogen. Kaum sind noch welche zu finden. Nur Elben begegnet man seltener." Verlegen blickte sie zu Boden. Legolas spürte, dass sie unsicher war, ob sie ihn verärgert hatte. Legolas lächelte sie sanft an.

"Dessen ungeachtet wollten sie es versuchen", entgegnete er, "sie versprachen sich Erfolg in den Eisernen Bergen. Jene Höhen waren seit altersher ein Refugium des Zwergenvolkes. Ich hatte es nicht eilig in den Düsterwald zu gelangen, daher schloss ich mich ihnen an. Während unserer Wanderung erzählten die beiden mir von ihren Erlebnissen. - Ja, sie hatten einen Weg in Arwens Welt gefunden. Sie war ihrer Pflicht gefolgt und hatte den Grund für den Tod ihrer Familie erfahren. Danach entschied sie sich Anordil als seine Gemahlin nach Mittelerde zu begleiten." "So sind sie doch glücklich vereint", warf Éowyn ein.

"Leider währte das Glück nicht lange", fuhr Legolas fort, " - auf unserem Weg lauerten viele Gefahren. Doch am auffälligsten war die Zwietracht zwischen den beiden Händlern. Arwen erzählte mir, dass deren Väter sich in Freundschaft zugetan seien, indes übertrug sich dies nicht auf die Söhne. Ich konnte es gleichermaßen sehen und spüren. - Der eine, Arthesis Viloric, ein Kämpfer, gewohnt seine eigenen Wege zu gehen. Mutig, stark, geschickt und mit Verstand. Er wurde begleitet von einem verläßlichen Kampfgefährten. Der andere, Brior Ruginar, ein Weichling, der bis dahin nie seine Heimat verlassen hatte. Schwach, feige, engstirnig und mit Verachtung gegenüber den anderen Rassen Mittelerdes. Ihm hatte der Vater zwei Knechte sowie einen Schreiber zur Hand gegeben. Arwen äußerte die Vermutung, dass eine Heirat zwischen den Handelshäusern deren Macht stärken solle. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, wer von den beiden wessen Schwester ehelichen musste. - Arwens Widerwillen gegen diese Praxis war offenkundig."

Éowyn verzog das Gesicht. Unschwer war zu erkennen, dass sie ebenfalls eine Abneigung gegen das Arrangieren von Bündnissen hatte. Und doch konnte es sein, dies wusste sie, dass sie aus dynastischen Gründen sich der Entscheidung ihres Königs würde beugen müssen.

"Ich sehe, ihr empfindet ebenfalls Widerwillen gegen jene Art des Bundes", sagte Legolas lächelnd, "doch auch wir Elben kennen arrangierte Ehen. Besonders unter den hohen Häusern ist dergleichen üblich. Jedoch ist keiner gezwungen, das Bündnis einzugehen. Man verbringt mit seinem ausgewählten Bündnispartner eine vorher bestimmte Zeit des Kennenlernens. Ist diese verstrichen, so dass beide Partner gleichermaßen zufrieden sind, kommt das Bündnis zustande. Wenn nicht, so gehen beide ihrer Wege oder beschließen sich nur eine bestimmte Zeit aneinander zu binden. Harmonie steht dabei über den politischen Bedürfnissen."

Erstaunen spiegelte sich in Éowyns Gesicht. "Das habe ich nicht gewusst", flüsterte sie, "ich hatte angenommen, dass ihr Elben nur dem Herzen und eurer Liebe folgen würdet." "Nein", Legolas lächelte weise, "manchmal müssen wir der Pflicht folgen. Obwohl solche Bündnisse nicht von Dauer sind. – Nun denn ... - Die Zwietracht zwischen den beiden jungen Händlern führte offensichtlich zu Spannungen innerhalb der Gemeinschaft. Als wir auch noch einen Zwerg fanden, der uns in die Eisernen Bergen führte, wurde es beinahe unerträglich. - Ich gestehe, dass ich dem Zwergenvolk nicht unvoreingenommen gegenüber stand. Anordil dagegen, das wusste ich, hatte Freunde unter ihnen. Erst durch Gimli wurde ich davon überzeugt, dass es Zwerge gibt, mit denen ein Elb Freundschaft schließen kann. – Doch tut mir einen Gefallen - verratet es ihm nicht."

Er sah sie bittend an. Éowyn lächelte. Sie kannte inzwischen die Eigenheiten von Gimli und verstand Legolas. "Diese Bitte erfülle ich euch gerne", erwiderte sie, "erzählt weiter, Herr Legolas." Erleichtert atmete er auf. "Nichtsdestotrotz gelang es uns eine Zwergenstadt zu finden, so dass die beiden Händler dort ihre Geschäfte abschließen konnten. Von dort aus führte uns der Weg Richtung Süden. Arthesis gedachte die Stadt des Glases der Zwerge zu besuchen. In der letzten Nacht vor unserem Aufbruch erzählte er uns, warum er jene Reise unternahm. – Arwen hatte Recht. Ein Bündnis sollte die Macht der Handelshäuser stärken. Arthesis jüngere Schwester Athéla war dazu ausersehen, seinen verhassten Mitreisenden Brior zu ehelichen. Sobald beide, Arthesis und Brior, wohlbehalten nach Esgaroth zurückkehrten, würde die Hochzeit stattfinden. Damit, dass Arthesis einen Umweg einschlug, verschaffte er seiner Schwester ein wenig mehr Zeit. Er hatte gleichzeitig einen - manche würden sagen - hinterhältigen Gedanken. Je mehr Zeit Brior auf Reisen war, desto größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er diese nicht lebend beenden würde. - Ich konnte Arthesis verstehen, selbst wenn mir das Wesen der Menschen in manchen Dingen fremd ist. Einem Weichling wie Brior hätte ich meine Schwester ebenfalls nicht anvertraut."

"Von anvertrauen kann wohl keine Rede sein", unterbrach ihn Éowyn, "es hört sich an, als solle sie gegen ihren Willen verschachert werden." Legolas nickte zustimmend. "So war auch unser Eindruck, edle Herrin Éowyn. - Viele Tage wanderten wir. Etliche Male wurden wir in der Nacht gestört. Wie in jener Nacht. Anordil und ich hatten seit mehreren Tagen Unruhe in uns. Wir spürten die Gefahr, die auf uns lauerte. Doch wir konnten sie nicht bestimmen. In dieser einen Nacht ruhten wir nicht. - Jedenfalls wir Elben. - Die Waffen hielten wir griffbereit. Als die Orks über uns kamen, hatten wir zumindest eine Chance. Allerdings hatten wir nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich ein Zauberer auf ihrer Seite befand. Wir waren überrascht, denn kein Ork ist der Magie fähig. Es musste sich ein Abtrünniger unter ihnen befinden. Ob Mensch oder Elb, konnten wir nicht erkennen, da ihn ein weiter Umhang mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze verbarg. Heute weiß ich, dass es einer von Sarumans Schergen gewesen ist. Woher sonst hätte er seine Energie her nehmen können?"

"Folglich war Saruman bereits damals mit den dunklen Mächten im Bund", hauchte Éowyn entsetzt, "wie konnte er den Rat nur derart lange täuschen?" "Wie es ihm gelang – ich zumindest weiß es nicht", entgegnete Legolas, "und doch tat er das schier Unmögliche. Viele Jahre lang täuschte er den Rat über seine wahren Absichten. Selbst Gandalf gelang es nicht, ihn zu durchschauen. – Jener Zauberer, der sich uns in jener Nacht entgegenstellte, musste mit Saruman im Bunde sein. Er setzte uns arg zu. Anordil und ich waren froh, dass wir als Elben gegen die meisten magischen Angriffe immun sind. Doch Arwen hatte nicht dieses Glück. Mit einem starken Zauber traf er sie. Die Entladung der magischen Energie spürte ich wie Feuer in meinen Adern. Ich sah, wie sie in einem gewaltigen Lichtblitz verschwand. Ich hörte Anordils Schrei und spürte seine Verzweiflung. Niemals zuvor hatte ich eines Elben Stimme in solcher Weise vernommen. Kurze Zeit später war der Kampf vorüber. Kein Ork lebte mehr. Anordil hatte sich in der Blindheit seines Schmerzes durch sie hindurch gewütet."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Nur unterbrochen von den Geräuschen tief unter ihnen. In Legolas' Augen spiegelte sich das Geschehene wieder, was er vermied zu beschreiben. "Ich hörte Geschichten", sagte Éowyn leise, "als Kind. - Legenden meines Volkes. - Von der Stärke sowie der Grausamkeit elbischer Krieger. Wie sie ohne Furcht sich dem Feind stellen und ohne Angst den Tod zu finden in die Schlacht ziehen." Sie betrachtete ihn mit ihren klaren Augen, denen man die Tränen ansah. Er versuchte zu erspüren, was sie fühlte. Er sah sie an. Las in ihren Augen. - Angst? Nein, diese Frau Rohans hatte keine Furcht. Vor niemandem. Nicht einmal vor den Elben. Geschweige denn vor den kommenden Orks. Er sah Wissbegier. Fragen. Sie wollte bestätigt wissen, ob die Geschichten der Wahrheit entsprachen.

"Ja, edle Herrin Éowyn, wir Elben sind grausame Krieger", sagte Legolas leise, "damals, als ich Anordil kämpfen sah, konnte ich zum ersten Mal die Menschen verstehen, wenn sie sich vor uns fürchteten. Ich habe viele Kämpfe gesehen und selber gefochten in meinem Leben, doch solch ein Metzeln hatte ich nie zuvor erlebt. Als es vorüber war, ging Anordil zu der Stelle hinüber, wo Arwen verschwand. Langsam sank er auf die Knie. Seine Schwerter entglitten seinen Händen. Kraftlos - ausgebrannt. Das Feuer in seinen Augen erloschen. Ich wusste, als ich ihn sah, dass er ihr sein Herz geschenkt hatte, nicht allein seine Liebe. Er hatte den Weg der Sterblichen gewählt."

In den Augen Éowyns glitzerten erneut Tränen. Sie vergoss sie für die beiden Liebenden. "Beinahe zärtlich strichen seine Finger über den Boden, wo sie gestanden hatte", fuhr Legolas fort, "versuchte einen Hauch ihrer Existenz zu erhaschen. Plötzlich hastete er zu der Stelle, wo er den Zauberer erschlagen hatte. Wühlte in dessen Kleidung. Als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, sah er mich an. Seine Augen von einem inneren Feuer der Hoffnung erleuchtet. ‚Sie lebt', sagte er heiser zu mir, ‚sie lebt.'"

Erleichtert atmete Éowyn auf. "So ist doch nicht alles verloren", warf sie ein, "wo Leben ist, ist Hoffnung." Bestätigend nickte Legolas. "Dies ist richtig, Herrin. - Auf der weiteren Reise erklärte Anordil mir, warum er davon überzeugt war, sie am Leben zu wissen. - Der Zauberer hatte einen der wenigen Torsteine in Händen gehalten, die in Mittelerde existieren. Vermutlich hatte er ihn zu Saruman bringen sollen und konnte sich nicht beherrschen, ihn für seine Zwecke einzusetzen. Aus ihm heraus wurde der Lichtblitz geschickt. Anordil selber hatte bereits einen jener Steine benutzt, als er Arwen in ihre Welt geleitet hatte. Doch der Torstein, den Anordil nun in Händen hielt, gab ihm Hoffnung. Der Zauberer musste Arwen aus unserer Welt gebannt haben. Nur wohin?"

"Ja, wohin", fragte Éowyn leise, "wohin hat der Stein sie gebracht? Konnte Anordil dies heraus finden?" "Der Torstein gab keinen Hinweis darauf, Herrin Éowyn. Zudem erwies er sich als äußerst schwierig zu handhaben. Er war beinahe ausgebrannt. Nur ein schwacher Glanz zeigte sich in seinem Inneren. Anordil wollte trotzdem versuchen ihn zu aktivieren. Doch vorher musste er genug Kraft für dieses schwierige Unterfangen finden. - Einige Zeit später weckte er mich in der Nacht. Arwen war ihm im Traum erschienen. Sie hatte wohl eine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihm auf diesem Wege eine Botschaft zu schicken. Ihr ginge es gut. Sie suche einen Weg zurück. - Das hatte sie ihm mitgeteilt."

Éowyn blickte ihn überrascht an. "Die junge Frau konnte Gedanken schicken", fragte sie, "ich dachte, dazu wären nur Zauberer fähig." Legolas lächelte milde. Seine Gabe kam dem, was sie sagte, äußerst nahe. Obwohl er nicht in der Lage war einzelne Gedanken zu lesen oder sie zu senden. Er konnte spüren, was der andere dachte. Er spürte Stimmungen. Er spürte Gefahren. Wie das Orkheer, das sich unaufhaltsam der Hornburg näherte. "Nein, edle Herrin", entgegnete er, "die Kunst die Gedanken eines Wesens zu lesen oder gar welche auszusenden, war ihr nicht gegeben. Sie verdankte jene paar Augenblicke, die sie für die Mitteilung benötigte, wohl der Gunst und Gnade einer ihrer Götter. Anordil jedoch war erleichtert, dass er sie in Sicherheit wusste. Auf diese Weise konnte er in Ruhe einen Weg finden, diesen Stein zu nutzen."

Legolas trat an die Zinne heran. Sein Blick wanderte in die Ferne. Dort hinten - von dort mussten sie kommen. Jedoch konnten seine Elbenaugen keine verräterische Bewegung am Horizont erkennen. "Was geschah dann", fragte Éowyn. Sie war neugierig geworden. Sie wollte wissen, ob die beiden einen Weg zueinander fanden. "In der Zwischenzeit brachten wir die jungen Händler nach Esgaroth zurück", fuhr Legolas fort, "dort trennten wir uns von den Söldnern, die unseren Weg begleitet hatten. Brior schien froh zu sein, wieder in ‚zivilisierter' Umgebung zu wandeln und Arthesis begab sich zu seinem Haus. Er lud uns ein seine Gäste zu sein. Als wir sein Haus erreichten, herrschte dort helle Aufregung. Sein Vater war außer sich. Schmerz und Wut umfing ihn. Athéla, die Schwester von Arthesis, war verschwunden. - Einige Tage vor unserer Rückkehr."

Unwillkürlich lachte Éowyn auf. "Damit hat sie die Pläne ihres Vaters vorerst vereitelt", sagte sie amüsiert. Legolas lächelte ebenfalls ob der Erinnerung. Das Gesicht von Arthesis würde er lange Zeit nicht vergessen. "Ich spürte, das Arthesis sich beherrschen musste, um nicht aufzulachen", sprach er weiter, "sein Plan war letztendlich aufgegangen. Er hatte Athéla genug Zeit verschafft, um sich dem Zwang ihrer Familie zu entziehen. Halbherzig nahm er den Befehl seines Vaters an, sich auf die Suche nach ihr zu begeben. Er bat uns, ihn zu begleiten. Am nächsten Tag brachen wir auf."

Er setzte sich erneut neben Éowyn. Sie hatte seinen Umhang eng um sich geschlungen. Hier oben war es kalt. Der Wind rauh. "Während unserer Reise gelang es Arwen erneut einen Traum zu senden. ‚Sie ist in ihrer eigenen Welt', sagte Anordil zu mir, ‚dort werde ich sie finden.' Erleichtert war er. Voll neuen Mutes. Das Wissen, dass seine Arwen lebte, gab ihm Hoffnung, sie wieder zu finden. Nur wenige Tage später unternahm er den ersten Versuch, den Torstein zu benutzen. Leider erwies sich das erzeugte Tor als instabil. Es zerfiel, als er es betrat. Er war enttäuscht, suchte nach der Ursache. Alsbald hatte er den Grund gefunden. An jenem Ort herrschte nicht genug Energie um das Tor zu erschaffen."

"Wie schade", warf Éowyn enttäuscht ein. "Wir kamen darin überein, dass vielleicht die hohe Herrin Galadriel in der Lage war zu helfen", erzählte Legolas, "demzufolge begaben wir uns auf den Weg nach Lothlórien. Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes konnte Anordil wertvolle Hinweise über den Torstein geben. Ausgebrannt sei er, sprach sie zu ihm, ausgebrannt und sehr gefährlich. Es könne sein Leben kosten, ihn zu benutzen. Und es wäre äußerst viel magische Energie vonnöten. Mehr, als Anordil besaß. Denn er war einer der wenigen Magiebegabten meines Volkes, die jene Macht einsetzten und beherrschten. Mir war indes von Gandalf bekannt, dass bestimmte Plätze magische Energie um ein vielfaches verstärken konnten. Ein solcher Platz war mir bekannt. Ich führte Anordil sowie seinen Bruder Luvalaes, den wir in Lothlórien trafen, dorthin. Arthesis begleitete uns. Leider erwies sich die Gegend als arg mit Orks verseucht. Mitten in Anordils Beschwörung wurden wir von ihnen überfallen. Es gelang ihm jedoch seine Worte zu Ende zu führen. Er verschwand in einem Lichtblitz und riss fünf Orks mit sich."

Legolas hielt inne. Zu gut erinnerte er sich an diesen einen qualvollen Moment. Er hatte Energien gespürt, die ihn hatten frösteln lassen. Gewaltig waren die Kräfte, die Anordil beschworen hatte. Konnte er überhaupt überlebt haben? Legolas war sich nicht sicher. "Ich hoffe, er hat seine Arwen gefunden", sagte er leise, "ob im Tod oder im Leben, sei dahingestellt. Denn seither fehlt von ihm wie von ihr jede Spur."

Éowyn sah ihn gebannt an. In ihren Augen blitzte Erkenntnis auf. Sie schien sich an etwas zu erinnern. "Ich weiß jetzt, von wem ihr sprecht", sagte sie zögerlich, "ich habe sie gesehen. - Es mag vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre her sein. Ein Elb mit seiner Gemahlin, die keine Elbin war, obwohl sie sich in Schönheit und Gestalt durchaus mit eurem Volke messen konnte. Ein schönes und anmutiges Paar. Am Fest der Pferde sah ich sie von weitem. Hauptmann Háma hatte mit ihnen gesprochen, wie mein Bruder Éomer. Sie brachten Kunde von Mordor." "So danke ich den Valar", erwiderte Legolas und vollführte eine Geste des Dankes gen Himmel, "für ihre sichere Heimkehr aus unbekannten Landen. Wisst ihr, wohin sie sich wandten?" "Wie ich sagte, ich sah sie nur flüchtig", sagte Éowyn bedächtig, "doch von Háma hörte ich, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Cillien waren."

Legolas stand auf und schritt zum Rand der Zinne. Sein Blick erneut in die Ferne gerichtet. Éowyn beobachtete ihn. Trocknete ihre Tränen. Ja, sie erinnerte sich, an die beiden. Nur kurz hatte sie das Paar gesehen. Sie waren Gäste in der Goldenen Halle gewesen. Viele Gesichter hatte sie gesehen. Doch, obwohl sie nicht mit ihnen sprach, waren sie ihr im Gedächtnis geblieben. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie die beiden am Rand des Festes sitzen. Ihre Verbundenheit war offensichtlich gewesen. Es hatte ihr einen Stich ins Herz gegeben.

Ja, sie, eine Schildmaid Rohans, Erbin von Königen, hatte sie beneidet. Sie hatte diese Frau der Menschen beneidet. Um ihren stolzen Elbenkrieger an ihrer Seite. Éowyn wusste bereits damals, dass sie nie das Glück haben würde, frei wählen zu dürfen. Oder ihr Herz jemandem zu schenken, den sie einfach nur liebte. Sie war aus königlichem Geblüt. Für sie gab es keine Wahl. Sie würde denjenigen ehelichen, der den Thron sichern konnte. Insbesondere jetzt, seit Théodreds Tod. Ihr Bruder Eomer verbannt. König Théoden hatte nur noch sie, die Anspruch auf den Thron erheben und sein Erbe antreten konnte. Wie hatte sie sich gefreut, als sie Aragorn erblickte. Er, der von Geburt her Anspruch auf den Thron Gondors hatte. Er war die Antwort auf alle ihre Gebete gewesen. Sie hatte gespürt, dass er ein Mann sei, den sie lieben konnte. Dem sie ihr Herz schenken konnte.

Ihr Traumgebilde bekam Risse, als sie erkannte, dass sein Herz bereits an eine Elbin vergeben war. Eines jener unsterblichen, berauschend schönen Geschöpfe, denen sie stets mit Respekt begegnete. Viele Elben waren es nicht, die sie bisher erblickt hatte. Doch sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht mit einer Elbin messen konnte. Aragorn erzählte ihr, dass sie Mittelerde verlassen habe. Sie sei auf den Weg in den Westen – zu den Unsterblichen Landen, den Gestaden ihres Volkes. Dies sorgte für Erleichterung bei Éowyn. So war die Möglichkeit nicht gänzlich vertan. Vielleicht gelang es ihr, wenn schon nicht sein Herz, dann doch seine Liebe zu erringen.

Doch hernach kamen die Wargreiter. Sie sah ihn vor sich, wie er mit den anderen in den Kampf ritt. Er blickte zu ihr. Schien besorgt zu sein. Sorge um sie? Sie würde es nie erfahren. Er hatte seine Gefühle und Gedanken mit in den Tod genommen. Kälte kroch in ihr hoch. Heiße Tränen stiegen erneut in ihre Augen. Sie hörte den Lärm von unten. Ihr war schmerzlich bewusst, sie würde sich nun kümmern müssen. Sie war die Nichte des Königs. Seine einzige Stütze. Die Erbin seines Thrones. Nur ein paar Minuten noch wollte sie sich der Pflicht entziehen.

"Sagt, Herr Legolas", sagte sie leise, "was geschah mit Arthesis? Fand er seine Schwester?" Legolas Blick kehrte zurück in die Realität. "Anordils Bruder Luvalaes und ich begleiteten Arthesis weitere auf seiner Suche. Sie wurde alsbald von Erfolg gekrönt, denn Arthesis hatte eine Ahnung, wo sie sich aufhalten könnte. Sie erwies sich gar als richtig. - Athéla befand sich in Osgiliath im Herzen Gondors. Einige Jahre vorher hatte sie auf einem Fest einen jungen Händler aus dieser Stadt kennen wie auch lieben gelernt. Als wir eintrafen, hatte sie den Bund bereits mit ihm geschlossen. Arthesis zeigte sich froh und glücklich darüber. Ob sein Vater sich ebenfalls glücklich mit der Wahl seiner Tochter zeigen würde, war fraglich. Jedoch trennten wir uns in Osgiliath von Arthesis. Er hatte die Absicht einige Wochen dort zu verbleiben, bevor er den Rückweg nach Esgaroth einschlagen würde. Unsere Aufgabe war damit erfüllt. Luvalaes und ich brachen auf nach Cillien. Es war unsere Pflicht den edlen Herrn Glordoron vom Verschwinden seines Sohnes zu berichten."

Éowyn schwieg. Minuten verstrichen. Die Stille wurde nur gestört von der regen Geschäftigkeit weit unter ihnen. Eine Frage brannte ihr auf den Lippen. "Kanntet ihr Aragorn lange", fragte sie mutig. Was mochte lange sein, in den Augen der Elben? Langsam wandte Legolas sich ihr zu. Seine Bewegungen waren fließend elegant. Mit seinen Augen schien er in ihre Seele zu blicken. Ihr fröstelte ein wenig. "Ich kannte ihn beinahe sein ganzes Leben", erwiderte er ruhig, "seine Mutter brachte ihn als kleinen Jungen nach Bruchtal. Beim nächsten Frühjahrsfest lernte ich ihn schließlich kennen. Er war ein neugieriges Kind. – Wissbegierig und ohne Furcht. - Elrond gab ihm eine Erziehung, wie sie einem König zustand. Aragorn verbrachte viel Zeit in Bruchtal, wie in Lórien. Sogar in den Hallen von Aradhrynd konnten wir ihn begrüßen. – Doch nun ist er von uns gegangen. - Möge er Einlass finden in Mandos Hallen. – Hiro den îdh ab 'wanath."

Die letzten Worte flüsterte er nur. Éowyn fühlte den Schmerz, der in Legolas brannte. "Ich verstehe eure Worte nicht", sprach sie leise und legte sanft eine Hand auf seinen Arm, "die Sprache eures Volkes ist mir fremd. Doch ich verstehe eure Trauer. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ihr Elben euch um Menschen derart grämt." Legolas sah sie an. Durchbohrte sie mit seinen blauen Augen, in denen sich seine Gefühle wiederfanden. "Aragorn war mir ein Bruder", sagte er heiser, "das Blut von Königen floss durch seine Adern. Und nicht nur dies. - Elbisches Blut war in ihm. Aragorn stammte in direkter Linie von Elros ab, Elronds Bruder. Daher nahm ihn Elrond auf und erzog ihn, als seine Eltern starben."

Unter ihnen hatte der Lärm zugenommen. Furcht breitete sich aus. Legolas konnte sie bis hier oben riechen. "Doch nun, Herrin Éowyn", wies er sie an, "müsst ihr an eure Pflicht eurem Volke gegenüber denken. Die Zeit der Trauer wird früh genug da sein." Sie nickte. "Ihr habt Recht, Herr Legolas", erwiderte sie, "ich habe genug Tränen vergossen. Mein Volk braucht mich." Sie reichte ihm seinen Umhang, bevor sie sich zur Treppe wandte. Dort drehte sie sich um. Sie sah Legolas an. Dabei schenkte sie ihm ein warmes Lächeln. "Vielen Dank, Herr Legolas", sagte sie leise. "Wofür", fragte er irritiert. "Für eure Schulter", entgegnete sie, "die ich zum Ausweinen benötigte."

Hastig drehte sie sich um und lief die Treppe hinunter. "Ich tat es gerne", murmelte Legolas, "denn auch ich benötigte eure Schulter für meine Tränen." Rasch wischte er sich die Träne aus seinen Augen. Er zwang sich jetzt an den bevorstehenden Kampf zu denken. Sie mussten die Hornburg halten. Doch sie waren nur so wenige. Er straffte seine Schultern und ging ruhigen Schrittes die Stufen hinab.

Gelassen nahm er seine Pflicht wieder auf. Allerdings beunruhigte ihn das, was er sah. Gegen Sarumans Armee würden die paar zusammengewürfelten Kämpfer kaum eine Chance haben. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würde er ebenfalls bald in Mandos Hallen Einzug halten. Mit großen Schritten durchmaß er den Platz. Um ihn herum wimmelte es von Flüchtlingen. Er sah Éowyn, die sich um einige Frauen kümmerte. Ihre Augen immer noch rot von den Tränen.

Plötzlich hörte er den Zwerg brüllen. "Wo ist er? – Wo ist er? – Ich bring' ihn um!" Die Augen des Elben folgten der massigen kleinen Gestalt, die sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge bahnte.

"Du bist der schlaueste", dröhnte die Stimme des Zwerges, "der gerissenste, der wahrlich tollkühnste Glückspilz der mir je begegnet ist!" Gimli klopfte einer abgerissenen Gestalt, die sich langsam von einem ausgelaugten Pferd gequält hatte, enthusiastisch auf den Rücken. "Wo ist der König", hörte er die Gestalt müde fragen. Gimli wies in die Burg hinein.

Freudige Überraschung breitete sich in Legolas aus. Langsam ging er auf seinen Freund zu. "Le-abdollen – du kommst spät", sagte er mit unverhohlener Freude in den Augen. Er betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Aragorn zeigte sich nur geringfügig verletzt.

"Du siehst furchtbar aus", fuhr Legolas fort. Erleichtert nahm Aragorn den Gruß des langjährigen Freundes entgegen. Wortlos reichte Legolas ihm eine Kette aus Mithril. Der Anhänger leuchtete wie die Sterne bei Nacht. Er konnte sie einem Wargreiter abnehmen, der die Kette kurz zuvor von Aragorns Hals gerissen hatte. Wäre Aragorn nicht zurückkehrt unter die Lebenden hätte Legolas dieses Unterpfand von Arwens Liebe an diese überbracht, mit der Nachricht von Aragorns Tod. Es erfüllte ihn mit Freude, dass dieser schwere Gang ihm nun erspart blieb.

"Hannon le – ich danke dir", erwiderte Aragorn heiser, als er das Kleinod mit seinen Fingern umschloss. Schweigend verharrten sie für Sekunden, bevor sie gemeinsam König Théoden aufsuchten.

Der Abend dämmerte, doch Legolas konnte keine Ruhe finden. Selbst Aragorn war zu beunruhigt, um sich den bitter nötigen Schlaf zu gönnen. Kaum, dass er es zuließ, dass seine Wunden versorgt wurden. Schließlich hatte er die Orkarmee bereits von weitem gesehen. Er rechnete in den frühen Morgenstunden mit ihrem Eintreffen.

"Lass uns die Wachen inspizieren", meinte Aragorn zu Legolas. Schweigend schritten sie über die Zinnen der Hornburg. Hier draußen erschien alles friedlich. Sobald sie ins Innere kamen spürten sie die Angst, welche die Rohirrim ergriffen hatte. Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren suchten sie den Durchgang zu den Höhlen auf. Dort wo die Wachen den Eingang zu den Klammhöhlen verteidigen würden. Ein einsamer Posten stand dort. Er nickte ihnen kurz zu, während sie an ihm vorbei in die Kammer gingen, von wo aus man Zugang zu den Höhlen fand. Die eine Wand bestand aus nacktem, grob behauenem Fels, in dessen Mitte ein kaum beleuchteter Gang ins Innere des Berges führte. Felsbrocken lagen achtlos an der Seite. Éowyn kam ihnen von den Höhlen her entgegen. Legolas war ihre Freude über Aragorns Rückkehr nicht entgangen. Er wusste, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte und ihre Liebe unerwidert bleiben würde. Rasch hastete sie an ihnen vorbei.

"Nie hätte ich geglaubt", sagte Aragorn leise auf Sindarin, "das dieser Tag kommen würde. – Saruman schickt ein gewaltiges Heer. Wir stehen auf verlorenem Posten." "Renich gen bo Arwen - erinnerst du dich an Arwen", fragte Legolas. Aragorn sah ihn überrascht an. "Natürlich", sagte er spontan, "wie könnte ich sie vergessen. Ich hoffe, dass sie an Bord des Weißen Schiffes in die Sicherheit Valinors segelt." Traurigkeit sprach aus seiner Stimme. "Law -nein", schüttelte Legolas den Kopf, "ich meine nicht deine Arwen. – Erinnerst du dich an die Menschenfrau, die ebenfalls Arwen hieß?"

Aragorns Blick verschleierte sich. Er ging zurück in der Erinnerung. "Mae - ja", nickte er, "renin nin - ich erinnere mich. – Ich traf sie in Bree vor etwa sieben Sonnenläufen. Du warst dabei. Sie prophezeite den großen Krieg. Was ist wohl aus ihr geworden?" "Ich reiste ein weiteres Mal mit ihnen", entgegnete Legolas, "vor etwa sechs Sonnenläufen."

Er setzte sich auf einen der Felsbrocken. Seine einladende Handbewegung hieß Aragorn ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. Danach erzählte Legolas von seiner Reise. Als er geendet hatte, sah Aragorn ihn lange an. "Han anna charthad - so gibt es also Hoffnung", sagte er leise, "wenn Anordil und Arwen durch alle Unbill ihren Weg gefunden haben, dann werden wir es ebenfalls schaffen. – Erinnerst du dich, was sie in Bruchtal über den großen Krieg erzählte? Meine Arwen sprach davon, doch ich hörte ihr nicht zu."

Legolas lächelte verschmitzt. "Es wundert mich nicht, dass du ihr nicht zuhörst", erwiderte er, "womöglich waren deine Gedanken mit anderem beschäftigt. – Ja, ich hörte, was sie sprach. Ich erinnere mich. - Sie erzählte von dem großen Krieg, der Mittelerde beinahe zerstören würde. Und davon, dass unser Volk diese Gestade verlassen werde." "Sie sagte tatsächlich nur ‚beinahe'", fragte Aragorn nach. "Ja, - beinahe", bestätigte Legolas. "Dann sollten wir uns bereit machen", sagte Aragorn und stand auf.

Mit großen Schritten hielt er auf die Waffenkammer zu. Er wollte sehen, welche Waffen an die Leute ausgegeben wurden. Legolas eilte ihm hinterher. Vor der Kammer herrschte dichtes Gedränge. Sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Männer. Männer? Entsetzt sahen die beiden sich um. Hier waren kaum Männer. Kinder und Halbwüchsige, die nicht einmal das Mannesalter erreicht hatten, rüsteten sich zum Kampf. Die Waffen, welche man ihnen gab, waren oft zu groß wie auch zu schwer. Angst sprach aus ihren Blicken. Alte Männer schlurften vorbei. Nahmen sich Rüstungen und Waffen. Hoffnungslosigkeit im Blick.

Aragorn inspizierte eines der Schwerter. Alt, rostig, schartig. Es würde seine Dienste tun. Er warf es auf den Haufen zu den anderen. "Bauern, Hufschmiede, Stallburschen", bekümmert schüttelte er den Kopf, "das sind keine Soldaten." Gimli hatte sich auf seine Axt gestützt und beobachtete das Treiben. In seinen Augen stand das gleiche zu lesen. Nein, wahrlich, keiner von diesen Menschen war ein Krieger. Legolas drehte sich im Kreis. Musterte die Menschen. Roch ihre Angst. Sah den Respekt, den sie ihm zollten. Wie eine Katze in ihrem Gefängnis lief er auf und ab.

"Seht sie euch an", sagte er leise zu Aragorn und Gimli. Seine Hand wies in die Runde. "Sie haben Angst", stieß er hervor, "ich sehe es in ihren Augen." Aragorn blickte zu Legolas. Er ahnte, was nun folgte. Schließlich kannte er den Elben lange genug. "Boe a hyn– und das sollten sie auch", hob sich die Stimme des Elben, "neled herain dan caer menig – 300 von uns stehen gegen 10000 von ihnen!?"

Wut sprach aus seinen Augen. "Si, beriathar hyn. Ammaeg na ned Edoras – sie haben mehr Hoffnung sich hier zu verteidigen als in Edoras", versuchte Aragorn ihn zu beschwichtigen. Die Menschen um sie herum blickten mit Furcht auf sie. Tiefe Angst spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. Viel hatten sie bereits über die Elben gehört. Vieles, was sie in Furcht versetzte. Nun stand eines jener Wesen vor ihnen. Sie klammerten sich mit ihren Blicken an ihn. Er gab ihnen Hoffnung. Und nun stand er dort - in Rage.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-erir ortheri – sie können diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen", stieß er hart hervor, "natha daged dhaer – sie werden alle sterben." Er funkelte Aragorn an. Sindarin war eine weiche Sprache, doch nun klangen seine Worte grob und hart. "Dann werde ich als einer von ihnen sterben", konterte Aragorn wütend. Seine Augen blitzten zornig, als er sich umdrehte. Mit großen Schritten verließ er die Kammer. Legolas machte Anstalten ihm zu folgen, wurde jedoch von Gimli abgehalten.

"Lass ihn gehen, Junge", brummte der Zwerg beschwichtigend, "lass ihn gewähren." Für einen Zwergenkrieger hatte er ungeahnt bedächtige Worte gewählt. Legolas blickte Aragorn hinterher. Schließlich verließ er ebenfalls die Waffenkammer durch die andere Tür. Er musste alleine sein. Kein Mensch und kein Zwerg konnten seinen aufgewühlten Geist besänftigen.

Legolas stürmte durch die Hornburg. Draußen auf dem Ringwall verrauchte seine Wut. Er hatte die Selbstbeherrschung verloren. Das erste Mal seit langem. Er hatte seinen Freund beleidigt. Was war nur in ihn gefahren, dass er beinahe an Aragorns Führungsqualitäten Zweifel geäußert hatte? Beinahe hätte er mehr gesagt. Er hatte bereits mehr gesagt, als ihm lieb war. Er sah auf seine Hände hinunter. Die Hände, die bereits so oft den Tod gebracht hatten. Die so oft geliebt hatten. War es Furcht in ihm, die er verspürte? Die Angst, zu versagen?

Er spürte Blicke auf sich ruhen. Sah sich um. Einige der für den Krieg gerüsteten Kinder musterten ihn aus einiger Entfernung mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Furcht.

"Ob er uns verlassen wird, Haleth", flüsterte der eine Knabe dem anderen zu. Der Angesprochene, ein Halbwüchsiger mit gelockten dunkelblonden Haaren zog die Schultern hoch. "Aber er stritt sich mit Lord Aragorn", wisperte ein weiterer Jüngling. "Ich hoffe, er bleibt", gab Haleth leise zurück, "ein Elbenkrieger auf unserer Seite, das ist mehr als wir wagen dürfen zu hoffen."

Legolas feine Ohren hatten den kurzen Wortwechsel mitbekommen. War es tatsächlich die Furcht, dass er die Hornburg verlassen könnte, was diese Jungen verspürten, weniger die Furcht vor dem Feind? Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über die Zinnen gleiten. Menschen blickten ihn an. Ja, er spürte es. Sie hatten Angst, dass er sie verließ.

Wenn dies sein Weg sein würde, dann wollte er ihn annehmen. Niemals in seinem Leben hatte er den Hilflosen seinen Schutz verweigert. Niemals! Obgleich er wusste, dass der Kampf aussichtslos sein würde. Rasch drehte er sich um und ging in die Burg. Er hatte Aragorn um Verzeihung zu bitten.

Alsbald hatte er ihn gefunden. In einer kleineren Waffenkammer war Aragorn dabei sich aufzurüsten. Er musterte Legolas kurz, als dieser eintrat. Mit festem Schritt trat er näher. Legolas Augen baten Aragorn um Verzeihung.

"Wir vertrauten dir stets, nie hast du uns fehlgeleitet", sagte Legolas ruhig, als er ihm das Schwert reichte, "díheno ennin – verzeihe mir. Ich hätte nicht zweifeln dürfen."

Aragorn bot ihm die Hand. "Ú-moe díhenad – es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", entgegnete er. Ein Rasseln zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. In der einen Ecke stand Gimli und streifte sich ein Kettenhemd über. "Hätten wir mehr Zeit, würde ich das Ding ändern lassen", brummte er. Seine Hände ließen das geraffte Stück fallen. Es fiel weit über seine Füße. Er würde ein anderes finden müssen. "Es ist ein wenig eng um die Brust", sagte er knurrig. Legolas und Aragorn mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen. So ernst die Situation auch war, Gimli war stets für einen Scherz aufgelegt.

Ein Horn erschallte. Legolas horchte auf. "Dies ist kein Orkhorn", stieß er hervor und rannte freudig nach draußen. Elben! Das war das Kriegshorn der Elben. Folglich war doch nicht alles verloren! Er bemerkte, dass Aragorn ihm folgte. "Was ist", fragte Gimli verständnislos hinter ihnen her, "so wartet doch!!"

Draußen im Hof hatten sich bereits die Tore geöffnet. Eine Streitmacht der Elben marschierte hinein. Geordnet, diszipliniert, schweigend. Die Augen der Menschen begannen zu leuchten vor Hoffnung. Viel hatten sie über die Kampfkraft der Elben gehört. Geschichten, Legenden, Sagen. Die Ältesten gaben sie weiter von Generation zu Generation.

"Wie ist das möglich", fragte ein fassungsloser König Théoden. Ein hochgewachsener Elb mit silberblonden Haaren führte die Elben an. "Ich bringe Kunde von Elrond von Bruchtal", sprach er mit einer leichten Verbeugung vor Théoden, "einst bestand ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen. Vor langer Zeit kämpften und starben wir Seite an Seite. – Dies Bündnis wird nun erneuert." Aragorn stürmte die Treppe hinunter, vorbei an dem verblüfften Théoden.

"Mae govannen, Haldir o Lórien", begrüßte er den Elb überschwenglich, "ihr seid hier mehr als willkommen." Spontan umarmte er Haldir, was jener erst mit Überraschung registrierte. Legolas und er begrüßten sich zurückhaltender, wie es den Elben entsprach. Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando schwenkte die Elbenarmee nach links und verharrte. Hunderte stolzer Krieger. Unter ihren grauen Umhängen, die sie mit der Nacht verschmelzen ließen, blitzten ihre Rüstungen. "Wieder mit den Menschen in die Schlacht zu ziehen erfüllt uns mit Stolz", sprach Haldir.

Théoden und seine Hauptmänner gaben den Weg in die große Halle frei. Haldirs Elbenkrieger durften sich indes ausruhen. Die Menschen von Rohan betrachteten sie mit Hoffnung wie auch Respekt. Sie grüßten die Krieger ehrerbietig, als sie vorüber schritten. Haldir war dem König in die Halle gefolgt. Théoden bot ihm dort Platz an.

"Ihr kommt zu uns in einer dunklen Stunde, Lord Haldir", sagte Théoden, "doch ihr bringt uns Hoffnung. Nun scheint nicht mehr alles verloren." "Grüße von meiner Herrin, der Hohen Herrin Galadriel und Elrond, dem Herrn von Bruchtal, Théoden König", erwiderte Haldir, "sie hielten es für nötig, das Bündnis zu erneuern. Sie befahlen ihren Generälen ihre besten Krieger abzustellen, um Rohan Beistand zu geben. - Verfügt über uns." "Nie war eine Streitmacht willkommener als jetzt", warf Aragorn ein, "euer Erscheinen gibt den Männern Rohans neuen Mut. Nun sind sie wahrlich bereit es mit Sarumans Schergen aufzunehmen."

"Meine Späher meldeten mir, dass Sarumans Armee nicht mehr weit ist", berichtete Haldir, "bereits heute Nacht werden sie die Hornburg erreichen." "Wir werden sie erwarten", sagte Legolas, "es wird sie reuen, diese Feste erreicht zu haben." Théoden wandte sich einem verkleinerten Modell der Hornburg zu, welches in einer der Nischen stand.

"Seht her, Lord Haldir", sagte er, "ich habe meine Männer auf dem kompletten Verteidigungsring verteilt. Mit eurem Erscheinen werden wir die Aufstellung ändern. Ich ziehe meine Männer auf die Hauptburg und die Seite dort zurück. Die andere ist bestens geeignet für die Bogenschützen eurer Streitmacht. Ich überlasse es euch, wie ihr sie am günstigsten einsetzt. Für die Schlacht unterstelle ich euch dem Befehl Aragorns. Er erscheint mir dazu geeignet, von euch und euren Kriegern als Führer akzeptiert zu werden."

Legolas nickte beifällig. Selbst er hätte es nicht anders gemacht. Zwar waren sie beide von königlichem Geblüt, doch in diesem Falle sollten Elben wie Menschen Befehle erhalten. Es war für beide Seiten leichter Aragorns Anweisungen zu folgen.

Theoden deutete auf das Modell und erwartete Haldirs Antwort.

"Ich werde die meisten meiner Krieger dort auf jener Seite postieren. Auf dem äußeren sowie dem inneren Ring und dem Bereich dahinter", erwiderte Haldir, "unter euren Kämpfern sah ich viele Greise und Kinder. Daher werde ich einige meiner Krieger auf die Hauptburg sowie die andere Seite verteilen, um euch zu unterstützen. Es wird den Mut als auch die Kampfkraft der Männer Rohans stärken, wenn sie sehen, dass Elben an ihrer Seite kämpfen. In Bezug auf die Schlacht unterstütze ich eure Wahl. Elessar – verzeiht, ich meine Aragorn – ist mir ebenfalls als ausgezeichneter Stratege und Krieger bekannt."

Aragorn verneigte sich leicht in seine Richtung. Er wusste jene Worte aus Haldirs Mund durchaus zu schätzen. Obwohl er es eher begrüßt hätte, dass Haldir für diese Rolle ausgewählt worden wäre. Denn dieser verfügte über weit mehr Kampferfahrung als Aragorn je in seinem gesamten bisherigen und künftigen Leben würde sammeln können. Schließlich hatte Haldir bereits auf den Feldern Dagorlads gekämpft. Doch ihm war bewusst, dass dies ein kluger Schachzug seitens Theodens darstellte. Elb wie Mensch würden seinem Befehl bedingungslos folgen.

Théodens Augen leuchteten. "Eine weise Entscheidung, wie ich sie von einem Führer erwartet hatte", entgegnete er, "so denn, stärkt euch und eure Krieger, bevor ihr Posten bezieht. – Éowyn." Aus dem Schatten der Säulen trat Éowyn hervor. "Éowyn, dies ist Lord Haldir aus dem Goldenen Wald", sagte er, "und dies ist Éowyn, die Tochter meiner Schwester und nun die Stütze meines Thrones wie auch dessen Erbin. – Éowyn, bitte trage Sorge, dass Lord Haldir als auch seine Krieger angemessen versorgt werden. Der Feind ist nahe. Sie sollten sich stärken, bevor der Kampf beginnt."

"Seid willkommen in der Hornburg, Lord Haldir", sprach sie, "ihr erscheint zur rechten Zeit. Ich werde veranlassen, dass euren Kriegern nichts mangelt." Haldir verbeugte sich in ihre Richtung. "Edle Herrin Éowyn", entgegnete er, "bemüht euch nicht. Wir wollen eure Vorräte nicht schmälern. Wir haben unsere Verpflegung mitgebracht. Sorgt nur dafür, dass Wasser an meine Krieger verteilt wird." "Wie ihr wünscht", erwiderte sie und ging hinaus.

Haldir sah ihr hinterher. "Was ist mit den Frauen und Kindern", fragte er leise, "ihr werdet sie doch nicht kämpfen lassen?" "Sie sind in den Höhlen der Hornburg", entgegnete Théoden, "hinter steinernen Türen. Éowyn wird sich alsbald ebenfalls in Sicherheit zurückziehen. Ich hoffe, dass kein Geschöpf Sarumans den Weg dorthin finden wird."

"Und falls doch", warf Aragorn ein, "schließlich müssen wir mit allem rechnen." "Es gibt einen Weg durch die Höhlen. Er führt hoch ins Gebirge auf die andere Seite", antwortete Théoden, "er ist beschwerlich und birgt manche Gefahr. Viele werden den Pfad nicht lebend verlassen. Doch ich gab Éowyn Anweisung jenen Weg zu beschreiten, sobald die Höhlen nicht mehr sicher sind. Und sollte ihnen der Feind dennoch entgegentreten, so wird er feststellen, dass die Frauen Rohans durchaus imstande sind eine Waffe zu führen."

"So habt ihr für alles Sorge getragen", sprach Haldir anerkennend, "lasst uns unsere Posten beziehen. Ich werde meinen Kriegern Befehl geben." Er sah König Théoden an und wartete auf seinen Anweisung. "Gut, wir dürfen keine weitere Zeit verschwenden", entgegnete er auf dessen Blick hin, "geht zu euren Kriegern, Lord Haldir. – Gamling, lasst Brot und Wasser an unsere Männer verteilen. Sie sollen sich vor der Schlacht ein letztes Mal stärken." Damit entließ er sie. Gamling, Théodens Hauptmann seit Hámas Tod, verbeugte sich kurz vor seinem König, bevor er zu seinen Männern eilte.

Auch Aragorn und Legolas zogen sich zurück. Sie hatten die Absicht sich unter die Elbenkrieger zu mischen. Vielleicht kannten sie den einen oder anderen. Das war gar nicht abwegig. Schließlich hatten beide bereits etliche Schlachten geschlagen. Beide waren mit vielen elbischen Kriegern befreundet.

Als sie die Halle verließen, wurden sie bereits erwartet. Aus dem Schatten der Säulen lösten sich zwei elbische Krieger und traten auf sie zu. Ihre Umhänge wurden vom Wappen Cilliens geschlossen. Die Kapuzen waren weit über die fein gearbeiteten Kriegshelme gezogen, welche ihre Gesichter beinahe gänzlich verdeckten. "Chen suilam, Legolas Thranduilion a Elessar – wir grüßen euch, Legolas Sohn des Thranduil und Elessar", grüßte sie der eine. Legolas lächelte. Er kannte die Stimme. Seit einigen Sonnenläufen hatte er sie nicht mehr vernommen. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie eine Beschwörung sprechen hören.

Jedoch kam ihm Aragorn zuvor. "Wie freue ich mich", sagte Aragorn spontan, "seid willkommen, Anordil Glordoronion. - Wer ist der Kampfgefährte an deiner Seite?" "Eure Augen sind müde, Lord Elessar, dass sie mich nicht erkennen", hörte er eine glockenhelle Stimme unter der Kapuze. "Arwen Ceridwen Glordoroniell", stieß Legolas hervor, "ich hatte nicht geglaubt, euch beide gesund wiederzusehen. Doch von Herrin Éowyn bekam ich die Nachricht, dass ihr beide vor einigen Sonnenläufen in Edoras gesehen worden wart. Es gab mir die Sicherheit euch am Leben zu wissen."

Aragorn deutete an die Seite. "Haldir formiert seine Leute", sagte er, "wird er euch nicht vermissen?" "Er sah uns bereits", entgegnete Anordil, "da ich einer seiner Hauptleute bin, gab er uns schon Anweisung." "Wir wollten euch nur kurz begrüßen, bevor es in die Schlacht geht", warf Arwen ein. Aragorn lächelte sie an. "Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, sagtet ihr, ihr würdet um die Zukunft wissen", sprach er, "wenn dem so ist, dann sagt uns, wie wird die Schlacht ausgehen?"

Arwen lächelte ihn an. "Bereits meine Anwesenheit auf der Hornburg verändert die Zukunft", entgegnete sie, "doch seid dessen gewiss, dass es einen neuen Morgen gibt." Anordil berührte sie sanft am Arm. "Wir müssen nun gehen", drängte er, "unsere Krieger warten." Sie nickten einander zum Abschied kurz zu. Mit festem Händedruck wünschten sie sich gegenseitig Glück, bevor sie auseinander gingen.

Aragorn und Legolas bezogen nun ebenfalls ihre Posten auf dem ersten Wall der Hornburg. Hinter sich die Armee der Elben. Die Nacht schritt voran. Sie warteten. Dunkle Wolken zogen auf. Verdichteten sich. Vereinzelt blitzte es bereits. Dumpfer Donner grollte von Ferne.

"Du hättest wirklich einen besseren Platz aussuchen können", nörgelte Gimli. Er stand zwischen Legolas und einem anderen Elben. Nicht in der Lage über die Zinnen zu blicken. Völlig gleich, wie er sich streckte oder hopste.

Aragorn trat zu ihnen. "Nun Junge", sagte Gimli zu ihm, "was dir auch Glück bringen mag – es möge die Nacht überdauern." "Deine Freunde sind mit dir, Aragorn", erklärte Legolas. "Auch sie mögen die Nacht überdauern", warf Gimli trocken ein. Blitz und Donner begleiteten seine Worte. Sie zauberten jedoch ein kleines Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Freunde. Schließlich setzte der Regen ein.

Sie warteten. Es zermürbte. Ein Aroma der Furcht legte sich über die Hornburg. Die Menschen von Rohan hatten Angst. Den Regen deuteten sie als Zeichen, dass sogar der Himmel sich gegen sie verschworen hatte. Dagegen konnte selbst die Anwesenheit der Elbenarmee nicht helfen. Unheimliche Geräusche drangen aus der Dunkelheit an die Ohren von Mensch und Elb. Dumpfe Trommeln, stampfende Füße sowie unartikulierte Laute. In der Schwärze der Nacht sah man Bewegung. Das Flackern von Tausenden von Fackeln erhellte schaurig die Dunkelheit. Eine auf und ab schwingende unbestimmbare Masse kam näher.

Bald erkannten zumindest Elbenaugen die Orks, eher gesagt Uruk-Hais. Allesamt mit dem Zeichen der weißen Hand im häßlichen Antlitz. Aragorn begann damit, zwischen den Reihen der Elben hindurch zu gehen. "Ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas – zeigt ihnen keine Gnade, denn auch ihr werdet keine von ihnen erhalten", schrie er gegen den Regen an. Die Elbenkrieger zeigten keinerlei Gefühlsregung. Dagegen wurden die Menschen unruhig.

Aufgeregt hüpfte der Zwerg auf und nieder um über die Zinnen zu blicken. "Was geschieht denn da draußen", verlangte er. Legolas lächelte vergnügt. Er mochte es, den Zwerg zu ärgern. "Nun, ich könnte es dir beschreiben", sagte er sarkastisch, "oder soll ich dir eine Kiste besorgen?" "Ha, ha", brummte Gimli genervt.

Die Masse der Orks trampelte. Sie tobte schier in Vorfreude des kommenden Gemetzels. Rhythmisch schlugen sie ihre Speere auf den Boden. Die Erde erzitterte. Dumpfe unheilvolle Laute hallten durch die verregnete düstere Nacht. Untermalt vom tierisch anmutenden Gebrüll der Orks. Es musste bis in die tiefsten Höhlen der Hornburg hallen. Was mochten die Frauen und Kinder dort fühlen?

"Tangado a chadad – bereit zum Feuern", kam Aragorns Befehl. Die Elbenkrieger zogen emotionslos ihre Pfeile. Gelassen spannten sie die Bögen. Auf der anderen Seite war Gamlings Stimme zu hören. Die Mannen Rohans bereiteten ebenfalls ihre Bögen vor.

Unten in der Dunkelheit rückte Sarumans Armee beständig näher. Unendlich dehnten sich die Sekunden. Dann, unbeabsichtigt, löste sich der erste Pfeil. Ein alter Mann auf den Zinnen der Hornburg hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, den starken Bogen zu halten. Einsam schoss der Pfeil in Richtung der Orkarmee – und fand sein Ziel.

Eine todesähnliche Stille legte sich über die Schlucht, als der Ork zu Boden stürzte. Es schien, als würde Mittelerde den Atem anhalten. Der folgende Aufschrei der Orks war weithin zu hören. Danach kamen sie. Mit Urgewalt brandeten sie gegen die Mauern der Hornburg.

Die Schlacht hatte begonnen.

- 21 -


End file.
